Musketeers and Pirate
by tashaxxx
Summary: Who is the pirate in Paris and what is her connection to Aramis (Sorry for the terrible title)
1. Chapter 1

**I've been looking for a Musketeer crossover for ages and thought that I might as well try and write one. So I hope you enjoy and hope its' true to the characters.**

Aramis walked through the streets of the small village, just outside of the docks. The Cardinal had had a tip off that a pirate was had been spotting in the port so Treville had sent the four of them to check. Athos and D'artagnan where talking to the local captains while he and Porthos had separated to better search the area. With any luck they'd find the irate quickly and be on their way back to Paris before nightfall. While Aramis could sleep nearly any where he didn't quite like the idea of sleeping in one of the inns in the village. Anyway he had a young widower waiting for him back in Paris, who he had been hoping to see that night.

It was at this moment that a body collided with his own. If not for his quick reflexes, Aramis would have ended up flat on his stomach as it was he stumbled slightly at the force the figure hit him. There was a loud shout behind him, Porthos telling him to stop the figure. Without thinking, Aramis grabbed the body's' wrist before they had a chance to run.

"Get off." The figure was a woman with a Spanish accent. Startled Aramis twirled her around just as Porthos ran up to them.

She was struggling in his arms, covering her face was a large floppy hat but Aramis could just make out the wisps of brown hair coming undone from the hat. Taking the hat from her head, Aramis cursed as his own brown eyes met startlingly familiar ones.

"Angelica." Aramis breathed as D'artagnan and Athos ran up to them.

**LINE BREAK**

Athos and D'artagnan had just finished talking to the last Captain when a young woman walked straight past them from the Captains boat. "Who is that?" Athos asked, turning back to the Captain.

"No one." The Captain said. D'artagnan and Athos shared a glance silently agreeing what to do.

"I suggest you tell us the truth Monsiuer." D'artagnan warned, twirling his knife in his hands. The Captain took a gulp but said nothing.

"No harm will come to you if you tell is the truth." Athos reassure him, seeing the nervousness in the Captains eyes. "Who was that woman?"

"A pirate." The Captain was about to start declaring his innocence but D'artangna and Athos had already turned away. Porthos was just walking up to them, shrugging to show he hadn't seen anything.

"Porthos!" Athos shouted, pointing towards the retreating figure of the woman.

Porthos took one look at her before nodding and running after her down the street. She seemed to realise what was happening as she stated to run down the street. Athos and D'artagnan quickly jumped from the docks and followed Porthos and the girl down the streets.

The girl managed to run into Aramis who was walking the opposite way down the street. Athos watched as they stumbled and Aramis grabbed her and turned her around. What confused Athos, though, was the faint look of recognition in the other Musketeers eyes as he turned her around and removed her hat.

"You caught her." D'artagnan said as he came to a stop next to Porthos.

Aramis said nothing as he continued to stare at the woman with a look of confusion. She had stopped struggling and may have been saying something as Athos saw Aramis shake his head at odd intervals.

"We should take her back to Paris." Athos stated, finally having enough of Aramis seemingly ignoring him. The woman heard them though as she brought her leg up and kicked Aramis, hard in the shins.

Aramis didn't seem to have expected it his grip on the woman loosened enough for her to wriggle out of his arms. The woman was quick; Athos gave her that as the three of them took out their swords. Aramis took out his sword just as the woman made a grab for the pistol at his side.

Athos watched as the woman grabbed the pistol, already loaded knowing Aramis, and aimed it at the other Musketeers. "Wait." Athos put out a hand to stop Porthos from attacking the woman. Porthos wasn't happy about it but he did as Athos said. All three where on edge as the woman kept the pistol aimed at Aramis.

"None of you move." Her voice had a thick Spanish accent.

"Put the pistol down." Athos said, taking out his own and aiming at the woman. She shook her head, keeping the pistol aimed at Aramis.

"Put your weapons on the ground and let me walk away or I'll shoot." Aramis met Athos' gaze before they both nodded in consent. Athos put his pistol and sword on the gorund, followed quickly by Porthos and D'artagan. "voy a verte pronto hermanito." She said as she grabbed the hat Aramis had taken from her and ran down the Street, sending a warning fire at the Musketeers feet to stop them from following.

"Shouldn't we follow her?" D'artagnan asked as he picked up his sword. Athos shook his head.

"No, we need to find out where she's heading first." Athos answered, putting his pistol away. "What did she say?" Athos asked, turning to Aramis. He knew the language she'd used was Spanish but unlike Aramis none of them spoke the language.

"We should find out where she went." Aramis said. Frowning, Athos considered sayin something but thought better of it. The look on Aramis' face when he'd seen the woman made Athos think that maybe he knew her. She was probably a mistress of his, which wouldn't have surprised the older Musketeers.

They headed back to the Captain of the ship the woman had come from, in relative silence. Aramis was frowning, deep in thought and Athos decided that when they got back to Paris he would confront the other Musketeer aobut what he was hiding.

The Captain didn't know where the woman was heading and had no name so the four Musketeers decided to head back to Paris. "She's probably heading thta way anyway." Porthos reasoned as they climbed onto the horses. The bigger man was looking at Aramis as if he wanted to say something but Athos shook his head.

D'artagnan, however, wasn't paying any attention to Athos as he said, "Who was she Aramis?"

Aramis had been silent since then but thequesiton aimed at him seemed to snap him from his revery. He smiled at D'artagnan answering, "I didn't know her."

"But you where talking to her." D'artagnan argued.

"No she was asking to be let go." Aramis reasoned, though Athos could tell it was a lie, he'd known Aramis long enough to know when the other Musketeer was lying.

Instead of mentioning it though, he only nodded his head and asked, "What did she say before she left?"

A look flashed across Aramis' face that he couldn't quite place as he answered Athos' question, "She said not to follow her." And with that Athos knew Aramis was lying.

Porthos and Athos shared a look, both coming to the same agreement not to question Aramis about this yet.

**I would just like to apologise for any posible spelling mistakes that I have been unable to find as I don't have a beta. Hope you enjoyed and please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

By the time they got back to Paris it had grown dark. Aramis had spent the ride back to Paris in near silence and knew from the looks Porthos and Athos where giving him that they hadn't believed what he had said about Angelica. D'artagnan had tried to broach the subject a few times on their ride back but Athos had stopped him. For whatever reason that might be, Aramis knew his friends well enough to know they hadn't dropped it. Nor, Aramis imagined, would they.

"We'll talk to Treville tomorrow." Athos stated as they put the horses in the stables.

"The tavern?" Porthos asked, looking at Aramis.

"Not tonight." Aramis said, though he knew his voice lacked the usual enthusiasm in it. Porthos noted it to as he gave a concerned look. Smiling, Aramis said "Just tired."

Athos shared a look with Porthos and D'artagnan but none said anything. "We'll talk tomorrow." Athos said, making Aramis groan. It wasn't that Angelica was someone he wanted to hide but the thought of her in Paris after so long not seeing or even hearing from her. It had Aramis on edge.

Making his way through the streets to his apartment, Aramis hoped his head would be clearer for tomorrow. He knew Treville would want them to look for Angelica, she was a pirate and pirates where hung. Aramis also knew that Athos would expect answers tomorrow. For whatever reason they had stayed quiet about it on the way back to Paris but it wouldn't last long. Hopefully by then, however, Aramis would have been able to think of a reasonable explanation without having to explain the whole truth. But he knew that was as likely as Angelica having left France.

**Next Day **

Treville wasn't happy. "What do you mean she escaped?" Yes, Aramis thought, the Captain wasn't happy.

"We underestimated her, it won't happen next time." Athos reassured the Captain. Treville wasn't one to get mad at his men but right now he wasn't at all pleased.

"Did you find out why she was here?" Shakes of the head answered him and the Captain sighed in frustration. "A pirate is on the loose in France and we have no idea why she is here or what she is planning." Aramis couldn't help but wonder if Treville was overreacting about this but then again he also knew what some of these pirates where like. He silently hoped Angelica had left France while she had had the chance. "The King wants this pirate found and hanged." Treville was saying now and Aramis was having difficulty saying something about this. D'artagnan sent him a frown, seeing his clenched fists.

"We'll find her." Athos said once more. Treville nodded and motioned them to leave his office.

D'artagnan was still watching Aramis as they walked down the stairs to the garrison. When they reached their usual table and took seats, Athos and Porthos also turned to face Aramis, questioning looks on their faces. "So, yesterday?" Porthos asked

It was a question but Aramis pretended not to have noticed. "What happened?" Athos stated.

"Nothing happened." Aramis said, sending them a smile that he knew wouldn't have reached his eyes. The thought of Angelica being hanged was playing at the edges of his mind's eye and it wasn't a vision he wanted to see. Real or not.

"Maybe not but you are hiding something." Athos said. Aramis only shrugged in answer.

"So what is it?" D'artagnan asked, not one for subtlety at all.

"Aramis?" Porthos said, not so gently prompting him to speak. Aramis sighed, unsure of what to say. His friends knew him well enough to know when he was lying; the problem was how they would react if they knew the truth of the matter.

At that moment a shout came from the garrison. Turning around Aramis sighed as Angelica rode through the front door. She looked the same as ever, though a little more ragged than the last time he'd seen her. Porthos, Athos and D'artagnan had already drawn their swords and stood up as she jumped from the horse and walked towards them.

**LINE BREAK**

Angelica had been planning to go to Tortuga so she could find a ship and a crew but the ship that had passed her by on the island had been heading to France. While she could have taken her chances and waited for a second ship the thought of spending any more time on the island wasn't something she liked. Anyway, it had been so long since she'd seen Aramis.

The problem was she hadn't expected to be attacked by Musketeers the minute she set foot on dry land. Least of all for Aramis to be with them, though it hardly surprised him he'd always been too righteous for his own good.

She had taken the horse from one of the stables at the little village, planning to head to another village and get a ship so she could travel o Tortuga and get a crew. And then find Jack of course. He had left her stranded on an island and let her Father die. Yet here she was, asking for directions to the Musketeer garrison. If she had any sense she wouldn't go near the place, knowing exactly what would happen if she should but it had been nearly 7 years since she'd last seen Aramis and she was curious.

Riding into the garrison, she was met with curious looks from the Musketeers. None of them knew her but sitting at a table near the stairs was the four that did. When they recognised her the three that weren't Aramis stood up and drew their swords. Seeing the reactions of their fellow Musketeers the other men followed suit and Angelica couldn't help but smile at the look that passed Aramis' face. It seemed to be deciding what to do with himself, obviously not wanting to hurt her but he had always wanted to do what was right.

Deciding to save him the trouble of deciding, Angelica jumped from the horse and ignored the other Musketeers. Walking over to Aramis, she took out her pistol. Aiming at his chest, she could see the familiar look of annoyance cross his face and she couldn't help but smile at the familiar look as she said, "I told you I'd be back little brother."

**Shorter chapter but I wanted to end it here. Also, I have no idea of the actual ages of any of the musketeers or Angelica so have decided to make Aramis younger as it better fits with the storyline. As always thanks for reading and please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading and hop you enjoy :)**

"I told you I'd be back little brother." Angelica said, not moving the pistol from where she aimed it at Aramis' chest. D'artagnan had lowered his weapon in shock at what she had said but seeing she wasn't about to move the pistol from aiming it at Aramis he lifted his own back to aim at her.

"Angelica." Aramis nodded his head in recognition at his sister, obviously not fazed by having a pistol aimed at him by his sister. "Are you going to put that down?"

"No." She stated before reeling off a load of Spanish D'artagnan couldn't understand.

Aramis seemed to have decided the best way to deal with the situation was to ignore the other Musketeers so D'artagnan watched as the two siblings talked. Leaning over to Athos, D'artagnan asked "Did you know Aramis had a sister?"

"No, I did not." Athos answered, looking at Porthos the bigger Musketeer also shook his head.

"Tell them to put their weapons down." Angelica said, switching back to France.

"You know that won't happen."

"Not even for your sister." Murmurs were passing through the Musketeer ranks, no one knowing what to do. Logically, they should have already arrested the woman being a pirate but at the same time she was Aramis' sister.

Aramis laughed in answer to Angelica but quickly sobered. "Why are you in Paris?"

"Jack." Angelica's tone held anger and D'artagnan saw Aramis roll his eyes.

Catching Athos' gaze, D'artagnan saw the other Musketeer lower his weapon. He walked over and whispered; "I'm going to talk to Treville, don't let her leave," in D'artagnan's ear.

Athos climbed the steps to the Captains' office. Aramis had never mentioned having a sister but explained the way he had been acting on the way back to Paris. Treville looked up when Athos came into the office, a questioning look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"The pirate, she's in the Garrison."

"Then why haven't you arrested her." It was a fair question and under different circumstances Athos would have. The problem was he didn't know how Aramis might react to the idea of his sister being hung. Come to think of it, maybe Angelica's escape beforehand had been because Aramis let her go.

"She's Aramis' question." This caught Treville's attention as he looked up at Athos, frowning.

"I didn't know Aramis had a sister."

"None of us did." Treville frowned.

"She's still a pirate."

"So you want us to arrest her?" Athos asked, seeing that Treville was coming to the same conclusion as he had already come to.

"Does anyone else know who she is?" Athos shook his head. Treville was silent for a moment more before continuing, obviously having come to a conclusion about the best way to react. "Find out why she's here and if she agrees to leave without a fight or causing trouble let her."

"What about the King and the Cardinal?"

"I'll deal with it; just make sure no one finds out she's here." Athos nodded once, leaving and closing the door behind him but not before he heard the sigh of the Captain that was common when he heard about the Musketeers duelling with the Red Guards.

Angelica still had the pistol aimed at Aramis but the Garrison had gone oddly silent. The brother and sister had gone back to talking in Spanish and Athos felt a certain annoyance at it. Resolving to find out more, Athos cleared his throat getting the attention of Aramis and Angelica. Athos was glad that most of the Musketeers were on duty and those that were in the Garrison didn't know what was going on, only that the woman was aiming a gun at Aramis.

"You're free to go." Angelica switched her eyes to Athos and for a minute, Athos could see the same hard brown gaze Aramis' eyes held when he was shooting or fighting. It was oddly disorientating.

"What if I don't want to leave?" Angelica asked, earning an annoyed snort from Aramis. "I'd shoot you if you weren't my brother." She said though she didn't lower the pistol.

"If you're not going to then I'd appreciate you put it down and then maybe we can go somewhere more private and talk." Aramis retorted back to his sister and Athos could see this sort of exchange being common between the two.

"I thought I was free to go." Angelica said but she put the pistol down anyway. Then she did something that almost had Porthos pull out his sword. She walked, surprisingly quickly, up to Aramis and wrapped her arms around his neck. He seemed generally startled at the action but then his arms went around his sister.

"Maybe we should give these two a little time alone." Porthos said, loud enough for the other Musketeers to get the hint and go back to their duties, all the while muttering confused sentences to one another. Porthos was just as confused as them and from what he'd seen of Angelica he couldn't decide if he actually liked Aramis' sister. She had been aiming the gun at Aramis this whole time and it wasn't something he ever expected of any sort of sibling. Then again, Porthos had never imagined Aramis having a sister. A pirate as a sister at that.

Angelica let go of Aramis, who stepped backwards a look of embarrassment in his eyes. "What did Treville say?" Aramis asked, turning away from Angelica and addressing Athos. Ti was the first time he'd taken his eyes off Angelica since she'd appeared.

"That as long as no one knows she's here and she doesn't cause any trouble he won't have her arrest her." Aramis sent a grateful look to Athos but Angelica frowned.

"I don't need your help." She said angrily. Aramis rolled his eyes.

"If you want to get yourself hung by all means don't accept the help." Angelica considered what Aramis said before nodding.

"Where do you live?" Angelica asked Aramis. She seemed to have decided the other Musketeers weren't worth her time as she ignored them. D'artagnan looked put out at this and Porthos couldn't blame the young Gascon. If not for Athos she may well be at the end of a rope y dawn and she didn't seem intent on thanking him.

"We don't have any duties today." Athos said, guessing that Aramis probably wanted to spend some time with his sister.

"But you're going to have to explain later." Porthos added, catching Aramis' gaze so his friend understood that they wanted an explanation and not just half of it.

"Okay and thanks." Aramis said, offering his arm to Angelica who took it. As they walked out of the Garrison, Porthos was hit at how much they were alike. Same dark eyes, same dark hair.

"You never knew?" D'artagnan asked when they knew Aramis was out of hearing distance.

"Really." Porthos said.

"It's a bit weird don't you think?" Porthos and Athos sent D'artagnan a questioning look in answer. "I mean, her appearing here when she knew she'd probably get hanged."

"Aramis did look a bit shocked to see her." Porthos said remembering the look on Aramis' face when he'd first seen Angelica.

"We'll keep an eye on her. If she becomes a problem I don't think it'll matter she's Aramis; sister." Athos said, though he left what the others where thinking unsaid. Because if Angelica was up to something, what would Aramis do. Help them or help her.

**Hope this Chapter's okay, so please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Things in Italics are Spanish as I don't trust Google Translator to translate everything correctly. Hope you enjoy**

Aramis led the way down the streets of Paris, acutely aware of the following figure of his sister. It felt strange, seeing her after all this time. They hadn't parted on the best of terms and while Aramis did love his sister he didn't believe for a second the only reason she had come to Paris was because she wanted to see him.

"You're silent?" Angelica said, in French. Speaking Spanish in Paris wasn't the wisest thing to do, though Aramis had a feeling she was also doing it for the benefit of him, especially seeing as he hadn't had full length conversations in Spanish since the last time he'd seen her. "You never used to be this silent."

"Neither did you." Aramis retorted. Angelica may be older than him but it was only by 10 months. Technically, she was only his half-sister as they both had different Fathers', though they'd been raised together ever since Aramis had been born. "What are you doing in Paris?"

"I told you, I wanted to see you." Angelica replied innocently. Aramis only rolled his eyes though. They'd come to a stop outside his lodgings, only a few minutes away from the Garrison. "You live here?" The disgust was clear in her voice.

"It's not like being a Musketeer earns that much." Aramis answered.

"That's why living the honest life isn't for me. You're all poor." Angelica said, following Aramis up the stairs and into his rooms. They were modest with two bedrooms and another room which Aramis used for everything else. "Why do you need two rooms?"

Aramis only shrugged in answer. He hadn't planned on getting two rooms but when he'd met Porthos and Athos they'd ended up in his lodgings when they were finally kicked out of the taverns. Though that was only because Aramis' was the cleanest and most likely to have something other than wine or nothing in the cupboards.

"My little brother, a Musketeer." Angelica said, sitting in one of the chairs and kicking her feet up onto the table. "Why?"

"Why are you in Paris?" Aramis was quickly losing his patience with his sister and by the look on her face she knew it too.

"Jack left me on a deserted island and the first ship I saw was heading for France." Angelica answered, seemingly bored of irritating Aramis. "So why a Musketeer?"

"The religious life isn't for me." Aramis answered, taking a seat. He didn't offer Angelica any wine but she didn't seem to mind.

"Seems a bit of a dramatic change, what did mother say about that?" Aramis paused, unsure of what to say. Their Mother had passed away a few weeks after Angelica had left and just before Aramis had headed to Paris to become a soldier. "Though I don't suppose it matters." Angelica carried on as if Aramis hadn't hesitated. "Why the Musketeers though, you could have found adventure elsewhere."

"I didn't want to earn a living the way you do." Aramis bit out before he had a chance to think about what he was saying. This argument had been going on ever since Angelica had decided to follow in her own Fathers' footsteps and was part of the reason the two of them hadn't seen one another for 7 years.

"It's in my blood." Angelica's voice had gone low and angry then but there was something else in her face that told Aramis something was wrong.

"Weren't you on Blackbeard's ship?" Blackbeard being Angelica's Father Aramis presumed that was the reason Angelica had looked a little off. He was right as her face fell for a moment before being re-placed with an angry look.

She went off in an angry spiel of Spanish. _"My Father was meant to drink from the Fountain of Youth so that he wouldn't die; I was going to give him all my years so that he would live. But jack decided to give me the eternal life and let my Father die and then he dropped me off on a deserted island with a pistol with only one shot." _

"_I'm sorry._" Aramis had never liked Angelica's Father but having lost his own he understood that how Angelica was feeling. He was tempted to say more on the subject about Blackbeard deserving it but restrained himself, knowing how much Angelica had cared for her Father. Even if she was good at hiding it. "_How long will you stay in Paris?" _

"_Until I can find a ship to take me to Tortuga." _Angelica replied. On an impulse, Aramis grabbed her hand, giving her an easy smile he hadn't given her since he was a child. She returned the smile with a look of gratitude on her face.

"_Stay as long as you need to_." Angelica nodded her head in thanks as Aramis went to a cupboard and produced two cups and a flagon of wine. 

**LINE BREAK**

Treville stood in front of the King, Queen and the Cardinal after explaining that his men had lost the pirate. He didn't tell them that she was in Paris and was Aramis' sister as he knew the Cardinal to well to know the man wouldn't let that fact just sit there. "Have you been able to trace her?"

"No, for all we know she's left Paris." Treville didn't feel right lying to the King, who was sat on the throne watching them. Athos was standing next to him, a grave look on his face. Treville didn't blame him either. None of them knew what would happen if the King found out that Aramis had a pirate for a sister and while Treville didn't trust the pirate for a second he did trust his men's' judgment. He only hoped the fact that this pirate was Aramis' sister would cloud any of their judgments. If she were to be discovered and hung, Treville wasn't sure what Aramis would do but he knew that if Aramis decided to defy the King's orders then Athos, Porthos and D'artagnan would stand by their friend's side. It would be disastrous if that happened so it was better to keep the truth of the matter from everyone else.

"I want this pirate found and hanged." The King said. "We can't have a pirate running around France."

"Of course your majesty." Treville said, bowing his head. Athos followed suit as the two left the room.

"Captain?" Athos asked.

"Tell Aramis to get her out of Paris." Treville said, looking straight at Athos. "If she's found it won't matter who she is, she'll hang." It was unspoken between the two of what Aramis might do if the Cardinal or the King found Angelica.

**Hope you enjoyed, please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Aramis had left to go and collect some things, leaving Angelica alone. She had missed her brother; Angelica admitted that, even if he was still as annoying as ever. Though, Angelica still couldn't quite understand why he had joined the Musketeers. A knock on the door made her stand up, grabbing the pistol from where she had hidden it. Sitting back onto the chair, Angelica aimed it at the door and waited for whoever may come through it.

It was the three Musketeers that had been with Aramis in the small village. "Where is Aramis?" The big one asked, seeing the pistol in her hand and eyeing it wearily.

"Out." Angelica smiled, though the musketeers didn't seem overly affected by it. "We haven't been properly introduced. I'd like to know the manes of my little brothers' friends." She could tell it made the three uneasy calling Aramis that but seeing the looks on their faces made him smile.

"My name is Athos." The dreary looking one answered. "This is Porthos." He pointed to the bigger one. "And D'artagnan." Athos pointed to the youngest one.

"Angelica." She said. "I've never met Musketeers before."

"Really, I thought you pirates would have." Porthos grunted and Angelica turned her gaze straight to her.

"Musketeers don't swim, or so I hear." Angelica grinned again. Athos and D'artagnan shared a look of distaste while Porthos grunted. "You don't like me."

"Pirates are dishonourable and cruel, Madame." Athos stated. She still had the gun aimed at them, which most likely wasn't making them any less uneasy.

"True, though we do have a code." Angelica answered, playing with the trigger of the pistol. "I take it Aramis never mentioned me." Their silence was answer enough. "So why are you here?" They said nothing, instead sharing glances. Angelica could guess why they were here though so continued talking, enjoying playing with the three of them. "If you think he'll explain anything you're wrong. My little brother is very good at hiding things he doesn't like." That may have been added in bitterness.

"Why are you in Paris?" D'artagnan asked.

"That's not your concern." Angelica answered, though Athos frowned at her.

"You'll need to leave soon. The King wants your head and I'm not inclined to help you anymore than I have to." Athos said, making Angelica incline her head.

"What if Aramis decides to help me?" That kept them silent. In truth, Angelica didn't know what her brother would do. He wasn't the little boy she had grown up with that much had been certain when he had found out about her wishes to become a pirate like her Father.

"Then that is his choice though I hope you won't make him choose." Athos replied. His voice had a certain melancholy tone that would have been endearing had he not be talking about things she'd rather not talk about.

"Aramis can handle himself." Angelica's tone was indifferent.

"He's your brother." D'artagnan said a certain level of shock in his voice.

"And?"

"Don't you care what happens to him?" Porthos asked, though he looked like he already knew the answer.

"I love my little brother but if it was the choice of getting what I want or him, well he knows me well enough to know what I would do." Porthos and Athos shared a look of distaste and anger while D'artagnan looked shocked. The sound of the door opening stopped them from saying anything more on the matter.

Aramis came into the room, stopping suddenly when he saw the four of them. Porthos, Athos and D'artagnan looked ready to kill Angelica who was sat with a gun out and a smirk on her face. "Put the gun away, Angelica." Aramis said, not hiding the tone of disapproval from his voice.

She rolled her eyes but did so. "Your friends ask too many questions, Aramis." Angelica said, motioning to them.

Aramis didn't reply, instead turning his gaze to Athos. "The Cardinals' men are asking about pirates in Paris."

"The King wants the pirates head." Aramis could hear the distaste towards Angelica in Athos' tone but said nothing.

"Then you need to leave France." Aramis said, turning back to face Angelica.

"Not without a ship." Aramis shook his head at his sister.

"Paris isn't safe." Aramis argued.

"I need a ship to go to Tortuga." Angelica answered standing and walking towards her brother so they were standing almost touching. Aramis saw Porthos head for his pistol out of the corner of his eye but he ignored the bigger Musketeer.

"Don't be so stubborn, if you stay you'll end up dead."

"How am I supposed to get revenge if I don't get a ship?" Angelica took another step towards Aramis, causing him to take a step back.

"You'll manage." Aramis bit out glaring at Angelica. "You need to leave Paris before you get yourself hung."

"I didn't think you cared." Angelica's voice held bitterness in it and Aramis visibly flinched away from the accusation.

"Of course I care, you're my sister." Aramis said, resting his hand on her shoulder. Angelica didn't push it off, which Aramis took to be a good sign. "If they find you, I can't help you." It was the truth but in that moment Aramis knew that if Angelica was arrested then he would do everything in his power to get her out.

"If I may interrupt." Athos said, Aramis had completely forgotten the other Musketeers were in the room, causing him to take his arm off Angelica and step back. "If we can find you a ship will you leave?"

"That depends on where its' heading." Angelica said, her eyes not leaving Aramis.

"Does it matter?" Porthos asked. Angelica nodded, her gaze moving to look at Porthos. "Why does it matter so much?"

"Because I want revenge on the man that murdered my Father." Angelica bit out. Aramis shook his head in a sigh.

"You're insane." Angelica only grinned at her brother in answer.

"Aren't we all? Find me a ship to Tortuga and I'll leave but if I'm not happy with it, I'm staying." Aramis sighed but knew there was no arguing with her now she'd made up her mind.

"Sorry." He said, looking at the disapproving looks of Athos, Porthos and D'artagnan.

"You can't stay here. It's only a matter of time before the other Musketeers realise where you are." Athos said.

D'artagnan frowned then, "I think I may have an idea."

**Thank you for reading and please review. **

**SPOILER for later chapters so if you don't want to know look away now: jack Sparrow will appear soon in the fic :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"No, absolutely not." Constance said.

"Why not?" D'artagnan asked. He'd come alone to the Bonacieux house, giving decided he had a better chance of persuading Constance to let Angelica stay there. Aramis and Porthos had gone to the port to look for a ship, while Athos had stayed with Angelica to keep an eye on her. Truthfully, D'artagnan didn't trust her one bit. "She'll only be here until we can get her out of Paris."

"And she's a pirate." Constance said, obviously not impressed. D'artagnan didn't blame her, if she wasn't Aramis' sister he knew Angelica would be arrested.

"And Aramis' sister." D'artagnan added. "Trust me, if there was any other way I would do it but if she stays with Aramis then she'll be found and hanged. The whole Garrison knows she's Aramis' sister and it won't take long for the Cardinal to find out that either."

"Why doesn't she leave now then?" D'artagnan shrugged in answer. "But she's Aramis' sister, surely that would mean she wants to leave." It was true but seeing the way Angelica hadn't seemed to care about Aramis' safety, D'artagnan shook his head again. "But if the Cardinal finds out who she is he might arrest Aramis to?" It was a question and D'artagnan didn't know how to answer.

"She doesn't seem to care." Constance looked disbelievingly at D'artagnan. "Look, please."

"Fine." D'artagnan thanked her. "But I'm coming with you to collect her. Maybe a woman can persuade her to leave."

"Somehow I doubt that." D'artagnan said, leading the way back out of the house and down the streets of Paris.

**LINE BREAK**

Porthos walked with Aramis down the docks, glancing at him sideways and unsure of what to say. "Stop looking at me like that." Aramis stated, causing Porthos to duck his head in embarrassment. "Say what you need to say, Porthos."

"Angelica, what's with you two?" Aramis lifted an eyebrow, not expecting that to be the question Porthos would ask but none the less he nodded his head.

"She's my sister."

"But she doesn't seem to care what happens to you if she stays here." Porthos asked, noting with the look that passed across Aramis' eyes.

"Angelica is complicated." Porthos didn't say anything, looking at Aramis to carry on. His friend sighed but carried on. "My Mother met Angelica's Father before she married my own. She became pregnant and Angelica's Father left as soon as he found out." Porthos noticed that Aramis didn't call Angelica's Father by name but he said nothing, waiting for Aramis to continue. "When Angelica was born my Mother married my Father and then they had me a few months later. We grew up together and until 7 years ago we were very close."

"What happened 7 years ago?" Porthos asked. He could see the pained look in Aramis' eyes but didn't comment on it.

"Angelica's Father came to the village and he killed my Father." Porthos wanted to ask why but he didn't say anything, not wanting to interrupt Aramis. "I was angry and stupid enough to try to kill the man; if it weren't for Angelica I would be dead. She stopped her Father from killing me but then she decided she would leave with him. And that's what she did."

"And what about your Mother?" Porthos asked, seeing the pained look that crossed Aramis' eyes.

"She died a few weeks later. I think the stress of my Father dying and my sister leaving caused it. Angelica doesn't know." Porthos stared incredulously at Aramis. Seeing the look, Aramis continued. "Angelica isn't her Father and I may be angry about her leaving but he's still my sister."

Porthos considered what Aramis was saying and the implications of what he was saying before asking, "If Angelica is arrested, what will you do?"

Aramis paused in his steps. "She's my sister, what can I do?" That wasn't an answer but Porthos knew what that meant. "Come one, we better find her a ship before that happens."

Porthos nodded, stepping onto the decks. "Who is Angelica's Father?"

Aramis grinned then. "Blackbeard." Porthos stopped.

"Seriously." Aramis nodded his head.

"Though he is dead now." Porthos said nothing as he followed Aramis down the docks. A ship was being harboured in the docks. Aramis was staring at it as Porthos came next to his. A figure was standing at the front of the ship and from Aramis' face Porthos guessed that he was familiar. "Well, this is a problem." Porthos looked at Aramis with a questioning look but Aramis had already walked past him towards the harbour and the now docked ship.

**LINE BREAK**

Angelica sat on the chair, staring at Athos. He was annoyingly quiet and boring. She silently cursed her brother for leaving her here while he left to find her a ship, even if it was safer this way.

At first Angelica had tried to start a conversation with Athos but he had ignored her completely, until she'd gotten up and walked towards the door. Then he'd trained his pistol at her back.

The sound of the door slamming open, made her lift her head up and Athos stand on his feet. D'artagnan and a woman walked through the door. She paused to look at Angelica with a disapproving frown on her face. "Angelica, this is Madame Bonacieux."

"Constance is fine." The woman said though Angelica only snorted. She was just like most of the other women that Angelica had met, dressed in a dress and more than likely married to some man her Father had picked out for her. It was at times like these that Angelica was glad she was a pirate.

"Where' Aramis?" She asked.

"We should get you settled at Madame Bonacieux's house." Athos said, ignoring her question.

"I'd rather stay here."

"And what if the guards come here?" D'artagnan asked. He looked angry.

"I'm sure I can handle them." Angelica said, confidently, feeling the sword that hung at her side, hidden by the cloak she wore.

"And what about Aramis?" Angelica frowned but shrugged in answer to Athos.

"Aramis can handle himself." Athos looked ready to argue but it was, surprisingly Constance who spoke.

"He's your brother and if he's seen with a pirate he'll probably be hanged. Do you want that?" She had backbone, Angelica gave her that.

"Of course not." Angelica bit out, angry at Constance for insinuating that.

"Then you can't be here." Angelica wanted to argue but, realising the other woman was right, nodded.

**Not sure about this chapter as it is more a filler than anything else but the next will have a lot more context in it. As always hope you enjoyed and please review **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while but please enjoy**

Aramis couldn't help but shake his head in complete exasperation as Captain Jack Sparrow jumped onto the dock and sauntered down the dock. It may have been nearly 8 years since he'd met Jack but it was hard to forget him. And apparently Jack had recognised him to as he walked straight up to him and Porthos, who was standing in confusion next to Aramis with his hand on his sword pommel.

"A pleasure to see you again Aramis." Jack said, taking off his hat and giving the usual showy performance he always did. Aramis rolled his eyes in answer. "I take it dear Angelica is in Paris to?"

"Yes, and she wants to kill you." Aramis answered, earning a grin that was too wide for a man that could easily end up dead soon.

"After I saved her life. Funny that." Jack answered. Porthos was looking between the two, confusion etched on his face. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

"You're a pirate." Porthos had his hand on his sword, which was very close to being drawn. Aramis placed a hand on Porthos' shoulder to stop him from attacking Jack.

"That I am mate. And you're a Musketeer." Jack looked at Aramis before grimacing. "And so are you and how did dear Angelica take that?"

Aramis didn't answer. "You need to leave."

"Aren't you going to arrest me?"

"I would but then Angelica would know you're in Paris and would kill you." Aramis stated. "Why are you here?"

"Oh this and that but I'm not about to leave just because Angelica's little brother asked nicely. So are you going to arrest me or not?"

This time Aramis rested his hand on his own sword pommel. Jack looked at the action but didn't move, instead only carried on grinning. "You won't arrest me mate." Jack said, walking over to place a hand on Aramis' shoulder. This earned a growl from Porthos. "Not if you don't want to see your dear sister hang."

With that he walked away from the two musketeers without looking back. Porthos looked like he wanted to say something but Aramis interrupted him before his friend could. "Please don't say anything about this to anyone."

"Why?" Porthos asked. It wasn't often the big musketeer doubted his friend but he could tell that Aramis' judgement had been missing ever since Angelica had turned up.

Aramis didn't answer. "We should get back." He started to walk away, knowing Porthos would follow. Aramis knew Porthos wouldn't drop this but at the same time there was nothing Aramis could do about it.

**LINE BREAK**

Constance was sat with D'artagnan in the small kitchen of Aramis' house. Angelica had gone into the Aramis' bedroom and Athos had followed her, not trusting the pirate to not run off. "She seems different." Constance said, breaking the silence. She had been looking around the Aramis' rooms, never having been in the musketeers home before.

"I know. I still can't believe she's Aramis' sister." D'artagnan said. "There nothing alike."

"You know him better than I do, though you have to admit they do look scarily similar." D'artagnan nodded in agreement. The two siblings were quite similar in the way they looked, having the same eyes hair and even a similar build to one another. "Though she does seem quite…"

"Cold. Distant. Scary." D'artagnan supplied with a grin. Constance nodded. "You don't mind her staying with you?"

"Nonsense. She's fine to stay and my husband isn't home for a few days so it'll be fine."

"Thank you." The way D'artagnan said this made Constance blush in a completely un-lady like manner.

At that moment, Angelica came back into the room, Athos tailing her with a look of anger on his face. D'artagnan cocked his eyebrow up, wondering what had happened as they hadn't heard anything. Angelica flashed them a wicked grin as she sat down on a chair opposite Constance. "The two of you are having sex?"

Constance and D'artagnan blushed, both denying the accusation which only made Angelica's grin widen. "I thought Musketeers were meant to be honourable. Of course if that were true I don't believe my little brother should ever have been allowed within a hundred miles of the place." She grinned.

Athos gave wanted to say something to defend Aramis but decided better of it, knowing the pirate wouldn't actually care what he had to say. Honestly, he was still a little shocked about what had happened in the bedroom. He would have to talk to Aramis about his sister. She didn't seem to have any thought about…well anything.

When Athos had followed her to the bedroom the last thing he had expected was for her to attack his mouth with her own. He had been too shocked to do anything for all of a second before he stepped away from her. She had smiled seductively at him and followed him to where he had backed into the corner. Athos had had to physically restrain the woman to get some distance and he only hoped Aramis wouldn't ask about the red marks on her wrists.

"When will Aramis and the other one come back?"

"Porthos." D'artagnan corrected but Angelica only ignored him. Kissing the stoic musketeer Athos had passed a little bit of time between Constance coming but now she was bored again. He hadn't been much of a kissing anyway and he had gripped maybe a little too hard when Athos had pushed her away from him. She was debating on whether to tell Aramis of that but thought better of it. Her brother would most likely say it was her own fault anyway and while she would never admit it she rather appreciated the help of these musketeers. Just because she was being awkward about the way she would leave didn't mane she wanted to be hanged. ON the contrary really.

The door banged open, signalling Aramis and Porthos' return. The two came through the door and into the room. Porthos was looking at Aramis and he shared a glance with Athos, who took it to mean something had happened down at the port.

"Did you find a ship?" Angelica asked, not missing the worried glint in Aramis' eyes.

"Plenty but alas none of them are heading for Tortuga." Aramis said, giving his sister a pointed look to show his annoyance on the fact she wouldn't go anywhere else.

"Then it seems I'll be staying with Constance for a little while then." Angelica sent Constance a smile that sent shivers up the other woman's spine.

"We should get going, it'll be dark soon." Constance said, though it was obvious in her tone she was having second thoughts about housing Angelica.

"I'll be there the whole time." D'artagnan whispered in her ear.

This caused Angelica turn to Aramis ask, _"Are they having sex?"_

Seeing as no one other than Aramis could understand Spanish, they were confused to why Aramis let out a snort of answer. _"No but I think they want to. Not that's any of your business._"

Angelica smiled once before switching back to French. "Shall we then?" Constance and D'artagnan led the way out of the room and Angelica followed but not before giving Aramis a quick kiss on the cheek and sending Athos a little wink.

As soon as the three of them had left the room Porthos turned on Aramis. "Why the hell is Jack Sparrow in Paris?"

Athos looked up in surprise, sending Aramis a glare that clearly said he had better explain quickly. "I have no idea."

"But you two know each other."

"That doesn't mean I know why he's here. If you hadn't noticed I didn't know Angelica was here until yesterday." Aramis replied defensively.

"Why did you say Angelica would kill him?" Athos was watching his two friend's exchange, letting Porthos ask the questions as he knew more.

"Because Jack killed her Father." Sort of, Aramis added mentally but he didn't want to have to explain the whole story to his friends who were already wearing identical confused expressions. At any other time, Aramis would have found the looks funny but right now he was a bit preoccupied with the glare Athos quickly sent him.

"Angelica can't stay here." Athos said, deciding it was best not to get involved with another pirate in Paris. With any luck it wouldn't cause them any problems, provided the Cardinal or Treville didn't hear of it.

"I know." Aramis said, running a hand through his hair which was a clear sign of stress. "But what can I do short of tying her up and throwing her on a boat somewhere."

"Won't she listen to you?" Athos asked but knew from the exasperated glance Aramis sent him that that wasn't possible either.

"Angelica won't listen. She won't leave until she wants to." Aramis could tell Athos and Porthos weren't happy about that.

"If she gets caught you'll help her." It wasn't a question it was a statement though Aramis still felt the need to nod I answer to Porthos.

"You'd hang." Athos argued, incredulously but all Aramis could do was shake his head in despair.

"What am I supposed to do? She's my sister and I can't let her die."

**Please review and thanks for reading :) I hope I've done the characters justice as I was a little unsure about certain aspects of their personalities, especially Jack so if there's anything that needs improving please tell me and I'll try to add it into the next chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I lost inspiration for this story. Now I have it back so might update more often :)**

**Angelica**

Angelica sat at the table in Constance Bonacieux's house, playing with the edge of her dagger which was hidden from view. D'artagnan and Constance were talking in hushed whispers, and Angelica sent an innocent smile over to them every now and again. She may not want to be here but whatever these musketeers said she didn't want her little brother to hang for her.

"Where's your husband?" She asked, bored of being ignored.

"Excuse me." Constance said, confused at the question.

"You live in a big house and no woman with no money does that." Angelica answered.

"You don't know anything about me." Angelica smiled at Constance's' angry statement.

"I know everything about you. You are a married woman who does everything that her husband tells her to do like every other woman in this world. You have no future outside your husband and none of this belongs to you." Constance's' face went red with either anger or embarrassment but Angelica didn't particularly care.

"Hey, watch it. " D'artagnan warned, his hand going towards the dagger at his side. Angelic snorted at the response. It was clear the two had feelings for one another and yet they would never allow themselves to act upon it.

"Or you will what, kill me. What would my dear brother do then?" Angelica replied, glaring at D'artagnan.

The young man considered this for a moment and Angelica almost thought he might back down. Almost. "Apologise to Constance."

"And if I don't."

"D'artagnan don't." Constance pulled at D'artagnan's sleeve but he didn't back down. She had to admire that in him.

"You know what I don't get." Angelica lent forwards, curious as to what D'artagnan would say. "How you and Aramis are so different? Surely your Mother would raise her children the same way so maybe it's' the pirate blood that makes you so…" He didn't get a chance to finish as Angelica flung her knife at him, hitting the younger man in the shoulder.

"Don't presume to know me, boy." She hissed at him. Truthfully, his words had hit too close to home. So similar to what Aramis had once said to her. Of course they were words of anger at what her father had done to his. Words that were never meant but they had hurt. And hearing something so similar tumble from this musketeers' mouth made Angelica's blood boil.

"I'll get Athos." Constance said, her voice faint as D'artagnan held a cloth over the blood.

She hesitated at the door before D'artagnan gave her a small nod to say he was fine and she left. Leaving Angelica and D'artagnan alone in the room. "I won't kill you." She said, seeing the way he moved away from her. "I would never do that to Aramis." From the way he looked at her it was obvious he didn't believe it.

**Constance**

Constance practically burst into the garrison to the surprise of all the musketeers there. "What's wrong?" Porthos asked as he, Aramis and Athos walked towards her.

"D'artagnan." Her voice was panicky and Aramis quickly noted it.

"Calm down Constance. Deep breaths." She did as he said, her heart rate slowing after a few seconds but she couldn't wait. D'artagnan could be dead by now for all she knew.

"What happened?" Athos asked, controlled as ever but she could tell the usually stoic musketeer was riled.

"Angelica, she stabbed D'artagnan." Constance said her tone angry and blaming. She regretted it instantly however when she saw the way Aramis' shoulders sag.

None of them said anything, instead moving out of the garrison. "What's going on?" Treville shouted, having come from his office. Constance could see the stress lines on the older man's face and wondered what had caused it.

"A problem sir. We're fixing it." Athos replied, gaining a disapproving nod from Treville. But it was a nod all the same as the musketeers turned back around and headed out of the garrison.

Athos and Aramis were ahead of her, Porthos though stayed next to her which she was thankful for. The shock of seeing Angelica's knife hit D'artagnan had finally caught up to her and the adrenalin that had spiked in her was quickly disappearing. By the time they reached her home she was shivering and Porthos placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as they entered the room. What met her sight had her freezing where she stood.

**Athos**

Athos didn't wait for the others as he ran towards Constance's' house, Aramis hot on his heels. Anger was coursing through his brain as he thought of Constance's words. He had known letting Angelica stay in Paris was a bad idea. Athos should have turned her in the first chance he got. The only thing stopping that was Aramis and at this moment he was seriously considering to forget the consequences of giving the pirate over to the King. If D'artagnan was dead, Athos knew there was nothing that would stop him from doing so.

Aramis caught up to him just as they got to Constance's' front door. "Please, Athos." He pleaded but Athos only shook off his hand and walked into the house. Pistol in hand.

**Aramis**

Seeing Athos' face when Constance gave the news, Aramis knew instantly that if D'artagnan was injured in any serious way his sister would be handed over to the King. Now, seeing the pistol in Athos' hand and dead weight seemed to settle in Aramis' stomach.

Quickly, he followed his friend into the house to find Angelica sitting calmly on a seat, D'artagnan clutching a rag to his bleeding shoulder that had a knife sticking out of it and Athos with his pistol aimed at Angelica.

"Athos, put the gun down." Athos didn't answer, instead clicking the safety off.

"See to D'artagnan." Aramis was torn. D'artagnan was injured but not seriously but he could still go into shock if he lose too much blood. And then Athos had a gun trained at his sister with murder in his eyes.

"_I'll shoot him before he shoots me, see to the boy._" Angelica said in Spanish and Aramis sharply turned his head to see the pistol sitting almost lazily in his sister's lap.

"_That won't help anyone."_ Aramis replied to Angelica, switching back to French as he turned to Athos. "Just both of you put the guns down." He knew his voice held a hint of pleading to it but he was desperate. Aramis knew Athos well enough to know the older musketeer would shoot Angelica, just like he knew his sister well enough to know that she would kill Athos without hesitation or regret.

"She attacked D'artagnan." Athos growled, anger radiating from the man.

"I stabbed the boy because he was annoying." Angelica retorted.

"You are a pirate. We should never have agreed to help you. You are a criminal and you deserve to hang." Athos said, anger lacing his tone. Though it wasn't the words that made Aramis tense, it was the fact that Athos had said it. He wasn't a fool. Aramis knew that his friends had wanted to turn Angelica in the moment they met her but hearing it said out loud was something entirely different.

"Athos, it's fine." D'artagnan tried to say but the fact that the younger man had collapsed into a chair halfway through the conversation made the statement lessen, slightly.

"Not it isn't. She could have killed you." Aramis' eyes saw Athos' finger move towards the trigger and he acted on instinct rather than thought.

"Put it down Athos." Aramis said, his own pistol aimed at Athos who froze. "Please."

**As always thanks for reading and please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

The room fell silent as Constance, Porthos and D'artagnan watched with bating breathe as Aramis held his pistol at Athos. "Aramis." Porthos said, inching closer to his friend. "Put it down."

Aramis' eyes were darting around the room, looking at each face in front of him. But none of them doubted for a minute that if Aramis decided to shoot Athos that the shot would hit its' target.

"She is a criminal, Aramis." Athos said not blinking as he stared down the barrel end of his friend's weapon.

"She is my sister, Athos." Aramis replied, his voice betraying the emotion he was obviously feeling. Porthos tried to place a comforting hand on Aramis; shoulder but the other man shrugged it off.

"Put the gun down, hermano." Angelica said, standing up. As she did so Athos moved his gun to point at her and Porthos moved towards his own pistol. She ignored the, instead moving to Aramis. _"They are your friends. You don't want to hurt them and they don't want to hurt you."_ Porthos and Athos shared a look. Wondering what she had said but when Angelica took the gun from Aramis' hand they aimed their own pistols right at her. "_See to your friend. I will be fine." _Angelica said, pushing Aramis towards D'artagnan.

Aramis seemed to have broken from the haze in his mind as he nodded and walked over to D'artagnan, who had grown paler and paler as the commotion in the room went on. "Constance, can you get me some clean water, wine and cloths." Constance nodded hesitantly her eyes not leaving Angelica and the other two musketeers. Aramis nodded, placing an arm around D'artagnan as he helped the younger man from the room.

Constance quickly got the water and cloths and followed the other two, leaving Athos, Porthos and Angelica stood around the table. "So, musketeers. Are you going to shoot me?" Angelica asked though neither Athos nor Porthos didn't answer they didn't put their guns down either.

"Why did you stab D'artagnan?" A pained look ran across Angelica's face but it was quickly erased and replaced with a smile so similar to Aramis' womanizing smile that it had Porthos and Athos frowning.

"He said some things that I didn't like." Angelica replied as Constance re-entered the room. "Not staying with your boyfriend?"

Constance blushed as she said, "He isn't my boyfriend."

"How is he?" Porthos asked, ignoring Angelica for a minute.

"Aramis is sewing him up now but he says D'artagnan will be fine with a bit of rest." Porthos and Athos seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and Angelica felt a stab of jealousy in her.

Athos turned back to Angelica then, "Tell me why you stabbed D'artagnan and we won't turn you in." It seemed like a fair trade but she wasn't going to tell them the truth.

Of course she hadn't planned on Constance saying what she said next. "D'artagnan said she was cruel because she had pirate blood." From her tone, Athos could hear that it wasn't just Angelica's fault this situation but D'artagnan's hot headed temper as well. But he wasn't about to say that.

"Why would that make you want to attack him?" Porthos asked, turning to Angelica.

"That's not your concern nor is it any of your business." Angelica's tone was angry as she held the pistol in her hands, seriously considering shooting them. Except Aramis was in the next room patching up one friend and Angelica didn't think he would be too happy if she shot another. In fact, Angelica had the feeling that if she did attack another musketeer Aramis might actually turn her in himself.

Resigned to the fact that she wouldn't shoot anyone else in this room, Angelica slowly lowered her pistol, earning confused glances from those present. When they didn't lower their own weapons, however, Angelica snapped a string of Spanish curses at them before switching to French and saying, "Put those down, no one is going to use them."

"And how do you know that?" Porthos asked, lifting an eyebrow at the woman.

"Because we all love Aramis and he wouldn't be happy if any of us killed the other." Angelica replied, truthfully.

"She's right." Porthos said, placing his pistol back into place. "Athos, Aramis doesn't want his sister dead."

"She attacked D'artagnan." Athos said but the fight had drained out of him. His pistol was lowering and Porthos managed to take it from his grasp.

"Aramis wouldn't have shot you." Angelica said before she could think to stay quiet.

"What?" Athos said, turning his head to her.

"Aramis wouldn't have shot you." She repeated. "He cares about you a lot. He wouldn't have shot you." She said, sitting back in the chair she had previously been in. Aramis pistol was still in her hand and she turned it over. "I gave this to him on his 10th birthday." Porthos and Athos frowned as she said this. "He was always pestering his Father to teach him and he finally agreed but he wouldn't give him a pistol so I stole some money and bought it for him."

"You stole money." Athos said, making Angelica shrug in answer.

"I was a pirate even then, it's what we do."

"And Aramis doesn't care?" Porthos asked but Angelica shook her head.

"He cares. Back then he was too young to fully understand what being a pirate meant, we both were. But when we got older thing got complicated. I presume he told you what happened with our Fathers." Both nodded. "After that Aramis and I lost contact. We haven't actually spoken since then. I didn't think he'd help me when he saw me."

"Aramis told us that there was nothing else he could have done." Athos finally said after a moment's silence. Angelica looked up in confusion. "He said that you're his sister and he couldn't let you hang. Aramis cares about you to." Angelica could tell that Athos hadn't wanted to say that but she nodded her head in thanks anyway. Maybe these musketeers weren't so bad after all, she thought as she leant further back in the chair.

**Aramis and D'artagnan **

D'artagnan gritted his teeth as Aramis pulled the knife out of the wound. Trying to keep his mind from the pain in his shoulder, D'artagnan tried to hear what was going on in the other rom but no sounds came. He didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Especially seeing as Constance was in there.

"Have you ever been sewn up before?" Aramis asked as he washed the wound with the water. D'artagnan shook his head as a stinging sensation followed. Looking over he saw that Aramis had poured a little wine into the wound, which explained the hot pain running through his shoulder. "Drink this." Aramis stated, pressing the wine into D'artagnan's hands as he threaded the needle.

D'artagnan took a large gulp as Aramis sat next to him. "This is going to hurt." D'artagnan braced himself as Aramis placed the needle into his skin. Swearing under his breath, D'artagnan stayed as still as he could while Aramis sewed the wound.

"Better patient than Porthos?" D'artagnan asked behind gritted teeth. Aramis chuckled softly as he made another stitch.

"Much better than Porthos and Athos." The younger man lifted an eyebrow, having never seen Athos being stitched up he was curious. Aramis let out another chuckle, this one closer to his usual one. "Athos has to be drunk to get stitched up or there's a chance he might put a knife somewhere it shouldn't be." D'artagnan laughed but it became a groan as the needle went through his skin. Aramis smiled gently as he did the final stitch and tied the end of the thread together. "8 stitches and you didn't flinch once. Impressive." Aramis grinned as D'artagnan sagged boneless against his side. "Get some rest." Aramis made to get up but D'artagnan made a noise of disapproval.

"What's wrong?" D'artagnan asked. Even though he was injured and tired he couldn't get the image of Aramis pointing the gun at Athos out of his head and knew it was probably worse for Aramis.

"It's nothing." Aramis replied.

"It's not nothing. What's wrong?" Aramis could see that D'artagnan wasn't going to let up so he sunk back onto the bed, nodding his head.

"I almost shot Athos."

"But you didn't." D'artagnan protested, though it was a weak protest considering the fact that he had lost a lot of blood.

"I would have though." Aramis answered, despair in his voice.

"Well you didn't." D'artagnan didn't know what to say to comfort Aramis, having not seen the other musketeers so vulnerable before. Even when Marsac had come back Aramis had been in control. Not now though. Now D'artagnan could tell something was very wrong.

"I could have though." Aramis murmured so silently that D'artagnan almost missed it. "Get some rest D'artagnan." D'artagnan nodded as Aramis stood up. He hovered in the doorway as the younger musketeer rested further in the bed but left when D'artagnan finally said something about him being a complete mother hen, a smile forming on Aramis' face.

"How is he?" Athos rounded on him as soon as Aramis entered the room.

"D'artagnan will be fine." Aramis reassured him, moving to wash his hands in water that Constance brought in. When he was finished he sat on a seat next to his sister. "8 stitches and he didn't need to be drunk or unconscious." Aramis grinned as he poked fun at his friends.

The three grinned as he said this and Aramis knew then that all was forgiven. Breathing a sigh of relief, Aramis leaned back into the chair closing his eyes for a moment. "We should head back to the garrison, Treville will be waiting for us." Athos said.

"_Try and behave." _Aramis said switching to Spanish as he turned to Angelica but he had a playful grin on his face.

"_I think I can manage a few hours._" Angelica replied, grinning back.

A knock on the door stopped the two sibling's conversation. Frowning, Athos turned to Constance and asked, "Who are you expecting?"

"No one." Constance replied, heading to the door. "I'm sure it's' nothing." But something was nagging at the back of Aramis' mind as she said this and moved to the door. Sharing a glance with Athos, the older musketeer nodded and followed Constance to the door.

Voices could be heard at the door and finally Constance and Athos returned to the room. Followed by a third man. As he swaggered in Aramis let out a curse in Spanish as Angelica jumped to her feet.

"You." Angelica aimed Aramis' pistol at Captain Jack Sparrow, finger at the trigger as the other pirate grinned madly at her.

**Please Review and hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
